Lost In Melodia
by Melodiangrl
Summary: Thanks to Sunil's magic trick, Blythe and the gang are stuck in Melodia. Problem? Gargan and the Biskits teamed up! Now Blythe and Tempo need to team up to save Melodia!
1. The meet

Hello, Melodiangrl here! Welcome to my new story!

* * *

><p>Blythe's POV<p>

5...4...3...2...1 RING! I grabbed my backpack and rushed out, "Blythe!" I stopped in the middle of my tracks. I turned to find out that Youngmee Song was calling me, "What is it Youngmee?" She then ran up to where I was standing, "Can you take Buttercream to the day camp today? Me and Aunt Christie are to busy today." I nodded, "Sure. Want me to go pick her up?" She nodded. When we are at the Sweet Shop, I then picked up Buttercream and took her to the pet shop. When we entered the pet shop, the pets were huddled around. "Hey, what's up?" I set Buttercream down and walked over to them. "Sunil came up with a new teleporting trick!" Minka said. Sunil then got his magic wand, "Okay, my trick is ready!" Sunil then raised his wand above us and waved his wand. He then tapped it down, but then everything went black.

Meanwhile, Tempo's POV

"Swing left! Swing right! Swing over there!" Tappy instructed me like crazy. I swung all directions, only to make me more tired. "Come on Tempo! Let's go!" I wanted to scream at that rabbit, "Hold your cinnamon buns!" My friends Lyra and Tyko were watching, "Come on Tempo! Hit them!" I was pressured up to the point where I would scream at the top of my lungs, but before I could hit a figure fell right in front of me. "What the noiziods?!" The figure or the girl looked unconscious, the girl wasn't dressed like a Melodian would. "Who the noiziods is this girl?" Tyko said. There were little creatures surrounding the girl, they all looked worried about the girl. I tried to walk towards the girl, but the creatures blocked her. "Hey! I'm not going to hurt her!" I yelled. "Oh yeah, are you little girl?" the lizard creature said. "I. AM. A. DUDE! And no I'm not going to hurt her!" The creatures gasped, then I got tackled by a skunk creature. "Do you hear words coming out of my mouth? Hello do you understand me?" I nodded, "Uh duh! I do understand!" I whispered to Tappy to help me out, "Sure he can! Tempo can understand me, so of course he would understand you! In fact I-" Tappy then got cut off, a female rabbit then came to the front of the group. Both Tappy and the female rabbit continued to stare. "Uh... What happened?" I swerved my head to find out that the girl had gotten up, "Hello? Are you awake?" The girl then stood up, "Who are you? Where am I? Where are the pets?" She was about to fall back down, but I grasped her had to help her stay steady. "I'm Tempo, you are in Melodia and your animals are over there. By the way, what's your name?" The girl looked at the pets then looked at me, "I'm Blythe, I'm suppose to be in Downtown City. My friend was doing a magic trick and I have no idea how I got here." I then raised my eyebrow, "Where is Downtown City? I've never heard of that place." The girl- I mean Bylthe sighed, "Then that means I'm far from home. I don't know about you, but your rabbit and Buttercream are really staring at each other." Both me and Blythe turned to see Tappy and Buttercream staring at each other, they looked like they were in love. "So Blythe, how did you get here?"

Meanwhile, Narrator's POV

"Did you like see that Britney," both Biskit twins were staring at the pet shop's window, "Blythe like disappeared!" Britney then turned to Whitney, "So does that like mean we can enjoy ourselves now?" Whitney then scowled, "No that means we should like see where she went!" Britney raised eyebrow, "Like why?" Whitney was focused on the wand that Sunil left behind, "Maybe she went to like a better place than this place!" Britney still was confused, "So like do we grab that wand or something?" Whitney then smiled, "Like exactly." Both twins opened the window, then had snuck inside the shop. Whitney grabbed the wand, "Now to go to the place that Blythe like went!" Whitney waved the wand, then both of then vanished into thin air.

In Melodia in Gargan's ship

"Now what's my plan to get rid of the boy!" Winterwulf looked at his owner, wondering why he wanted to defeat the boy. Meeema Meema! Gargan checked the alarm, "Oh what is it now!" He turned on the TV, which revealed a Growlick on the screen. "What is it dog?" The Growlick looked at his owner, "There seems to be a new fighter. A female fighter, she might help the boy like those pathetic Lyra and Tyko!" Gargan had gasped, "Shoot! Now there is another kid to get rid of!" The portal opened, both Whitney and Britney tumbled out. "That so like hurt!" Britney screamed. Whitney nodded in agreement, Gargan then turned around. "Who are you females?" Both twins stood up then dusted each other off, "Like where is Blythe?" Gargan would've raised his eyebrow, if Tempo didn't melt them off. 'Is this so called Blythe the female fighter?' Gargan thought to himself, "What do you know about this 'Blythe'?" Both the twins stared at him, "Well, Blythe is like our enemy. And last time we saw her she disappeared." Gargan thought, 'So this Blythe is the female fighter!' "How would you like to help me defeat this Blythe?" Gargan had asked. Both twins nodded, "Sure." Gargan then turned to them, "As long as you also help me destroy Tempo, my enemy?" Both twins nodded, "Is this the reason why your face is melted?" Gargan nodded, "Then join me in a evil laugh! Mwahahaha!" The twins shrugged and laughed with him, "Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!"


	2. The plan

To the two guests and Angel:

leave your fucking stupid reviews to yourselves! I cant believe some idiot can go off topic! So unless you are on topic and can type something I can understand! If not get the fuck out! To readers sorry for my language! These people are guest and I have no idea on how to talk to them, again sorry for my mouth. Now onward to the story!

Blythe's POV

Tempo then nodded after I told him about Sunil's trick. "So Blythe, if Sunil can transport you here, can't he transport you back?" I then thought about it, "Sunil, where's your wand?" Sunil then looked for the wand, "Oh no! This is bad!" I bit my lip as I talked, "What?" Sunil then looked worried more than usual, "I can't find it!" I bit my lip even harder, "Then it must be in the pet shop!" Tempo then got deep in thought, "So you work at a pet shop?" I nodded, Tempo then looked at his two friends. A woman and a man. The woman though dressed inapropietly, while the man was dressed like a Viking. "Then if the girl got here by magic, she might need magic to get back. The only problem is there is no magic in Melodia. Except Araina. She is the only one we know that has magic other than Tempo's staff." The woman said. "So that means we should go to Symphonic City?" Tempo asked. "Either that or force some magic out of that stick!" the man yelled with a booming voice. "What about it Tappy?" Tempo said. Though Tappy wasn't paying attention, he was still staring at Buttercream. "Looks like they're too distracted to help." The woman said. All of us thought about trying to get me and the pets to Downtown City, thought the more I thought of home the more sick I felt. I bet my dad must be worried sick, he might have called the FBI. "Tempo?" I said weakly. "What Blythe?" I don't know why, but when he turned to me I felt nervous. It's like when I look at him, I feel a punch in the face. "You wanted to ask me something?" I then gulped and tried to get my voice to come out, "What do we do now?" He then jumped in surprised, "We should go to Araina!" Both the man and the woman nodded in agreement, "Synphonic City it is!"

To Gargan and the Biskits, Narrator's POV

"So like what do we do now? How do we like get this Tempo guy and Blythe?" Whitney complained. Gargan looked at the girls, "I think I have an idea!" Gargan then went to the computer and pulled a picture of Tempo, "This is what Tempo looks like, can you tell me what this Blythe looks like?" Both twins nodded and pulled out a school yearbook and showed him what Blythe looked like. Gargan then went to a communicator, "Growlicks! Find this girl and Tempo now! You hear me!" The Growlick nodded and then turned off the communicator. "Now all we need for us is bait! We need to kidnapp the princess, since you two and her got here by magic. So that way if we want to we can go to that place you live and take that over too! And what will be better is that we destroy them!" Both Biskits then smiled a devious smile, "Destroy Blythe? Like yay!" Gargan then started his evil laugh, only to be interrupted by a cough. "Should we like start now?" Whitney asked. Gargan nodded, "Exactly!"


	3. The kidnapping

Both Blythe and Tempo started to walk off to Symphonic City. Along with the pets, Tappy, Lyra, and Tyko. They continued to walk. Blythe looked around the city.

"Wow," Blythe mumbled, "This city is a little outdated. It really needs some new fashion."

The group looked around the city, until they heard a crash sound. They all looked up, they saw Gargan and the Biskits using jetpacks. In Gargan's hand was Princess Ariana.

"Oh no," Tempo said, "Not again!"

"Wait," Blythe said, "This happened before?"

Tempo nodded.

"What the what?!"

"We almost froze during his last attack." Lyra added.

Gargan and the Biskits flew away.

"Ha ha," Britney laughed, "You lose Blythe and that Tempo person!"

They then flew away, though as soon as they left. Everyone in the town fell asleep.

"No," Tempo yelled, "No!"

"Tempo," Blythe calls, "What's happening?"

"Everyone on Symphonic City is falling asleep now that Ariana is gone!"

"We gotta get the princess back," Blythe yelled then grabbed Tempo's arm, "Come on Tempo!"

"Hold on there Ms. I'll Save The Day!" Lyra said while grabbing Blythe's shirt.

"What?!"

"We need to think of a plan," Lyra said, "So that way that the pets and us don't get in danger."

Blythe sighed, she knew the princess was the key of this town surviving. And if she and Tempo were friends, she would do anything to help him.

With Gargan and the Biskits,

"So now that we kidnapped the princess," Whitney said, "What do we do like do now?"

Gargan finished tying up the princess, then turned to the twins.

"We need to make sure we can store her in a place where the brat won't find her."

Both of the twins thought, though they couldn't think if anything. Even though the twins didn't think if anything, Garagn did. He picked up Sunil's wand.

"You got here with this, right?"

The twins nodded.

"I was thinking," he said while in a thought position, "That we can use this and hide her in your home place."

Both twins looked at their phones, then looked back at Gargan.

"What's in it for us?"

Gargan thought for a second, "How about I help you rule your town?"

The twins exchanged glances, then smiled.

"Deal."

Then, they broke into an evil laugh.


End file.
